Shades and Shadows
by Violent Princess of Death
Summary: Percy and his boyfriend Nico live on their dads' horse farm near the Atlantic Coast. They are Greek myth nerds , home-schooled, and expert sword fighters. They also travel the world competing in shows with Blackjack and Nightmare , their horses. What they don't know is that their favorite Greek myths are real and their horses are pegasi and their dads, ARE GODS!
1. Chapter 1-Black Shadow and Night Shade

_**Shadows**_

 _ **Percy's PoV**_

 _I stood in the stables with Blackjack and Nightmare,the only two black horses at my dads barn. Nightmare is my boyfriend Nico's. Our dads bought her from the stock yard as a yearling and Nico helped me train her to be a show jumper like Jack. But at the moment she is giving birth to her first foal's by Blackjack and Blackjack is being very overprotective of her at the moment so I can't even get in the stall because Jack is standing at her stall door. So I just stand as close as posible watching her with my horse._

 _An hour later I had called Nico and the vet and went to get my dad. Was I worried about leaving Blackjack unsupervised and loose? No. Most certantly not . He has walked around this farm loose since he was 6 months old and follows me and my whole family around like a lost puppy. When me and my dad walked into the barn Blackjack was pacing in front of Nightmares' stall and Neeks was running in from the oppisite side of the barn."Percy,is she ok?Has she had the foal yet?"Nico asked excitedly and worried. I laughed and shook my head at my Shadow Prince._

 _"I don't know. Come on lets go see."I tell him dragging him by the hand to Jack and stop and see that Nightmare has already given birth, to TWINS!"YES I KNEW IT!"I shout . Nico grins as he looks at the two foals lying beside thier mom._

 _"Well they certintly gained thier parents coloring"a new voice commented, Dr. Artemis Storm , one of our vets. There are two vets ,Apollo and Artemis Storm. They are twins but look nothing alike except thier eyes ,which are bright has close cropped sandy blonde hair while Artemis has long straight auburn colored hair ,Apollo wears black boots with gold stiching and anything gold and Artemis wears black boots with silver stiching and anything silver. They act just like the greek archer twin gods from my favorite myths._

 _"So has anyone been able to get in there yet ,Percy?" Artemis ask me snapping me away from my thoughts._

 _"Not yet ,Jack has been stubborn since she went into labor ." I tell her and she nods._

 _"Well he isn't going to like this but you need to grab his halter and lead him away to distract him for a few minutes for us to get in there."Artemis tells me . Oh no i'm fixing to face my worst fear: getting Jack away from Nightmare_

 _I gulp as I near Blackjack where he stands in front of his mates stall,"Hey Jack look what I have"I say producing a carrot out of my pocket walking slowly twords him .His ears swivel tords me and he comes right to me close enough for me to grab his sea green halter. He eats the carrot as I lure him away from Night's stall. I nod to the vets and they sneak into the stall to check on Night and the foals._

 _"Alright Percy ,we're good."Artemis calls out. I look over and see Nico going into his horses stall,so I set another carrot on the ground for Blackjack and walked into Nights stall to stand beside Nico. In front of us lay two small black foals ,a girl and a boy._

 _"What do you want to name them Neeks?"I whisper in Nico's ear as I wrap my arms around his waist and nuzzle his hair._

 _"How about Black Shadow for the filly and Night Shade for the colt?Sound ok?"Nico asked me while staring at the babies._

 _I nodded and say softly"The names are perfect ,Neeks."Then I turn to everyone else"Everyone meet Black Shadow and Night Shade,or for short Shadow and Shade!"I announced to our dads and everyone cheers as me and Nico left the stall to join them in the aisle._

 _"Blackjack ,come guard we're going inside."I told my horse, who came back to guard the door immediantly .'Over protective stallion' ,I think._

 _"Let's go celebrate inside and leave the horses to themselves"my dad suggested. We nodded and me and Nico,the Storm Vets,and our dads headed in where we knew our moms were cooking._


	2. Chapter 2-The Truth

_Percy's PoV_

 _The next day me and Nico come downstairs for breakfast from our rooms upstairs and find my mom Sally Jackson and dad Poseidon sitting across from Maria di Angelo and Hades at our table already eating blue pancakes and bacon."Morning parents !Why are y'all up so early?"I ask sitting next to my mom across from Nico._

 _"Percy, Nico, we have something important to tell you about your fathers and yourselves."My mom told us softly.I raised my eyebrows and looked at my dad knowing Nico was mirroring my expression._

 _"Ok then,spill it."I demanded staring straight at my mom and dad who looked at his brother who nodded. My dad in breathed in heavily then let it loose staring at his brother Hades._

 _"Ok Percy ,Nico you're demigods.I'm Poseidon,god of the Sea ,father_ _of_ _horses and you are my only living half-blood child. My brother is Hades ,god of the Underworld, Ruler of the Dead. Nico you are his only living half-blood child . We know you have trained in sword fighting but we want you both properly trained. So if you will coperate and beleive us ,Hades will take you down to the Underworld for 1 year and have you trained by your namesake Perseus,Percy and your half brother Theseus. Hades will also bless you Percy, with your conset of course."My dad finishes not even out of Uncle Hades stands up not even giving us a chance to swallow dads explantion._

 _"Then I will send you both to Atlantis with Poseidon to train with Triton and your half sisters Percy ,for 6 months . Nico ,Poseidon will bless you with your consent of when you both come back here you will fight Apollo and Artemis and if you win they will bless you both,that way you will both have the same powers. Oh and your horses have a few suprises waiting on their backs for you two ,why don't you go check on them?Oh and the foals should have them too."Hades finished grinning slightly as he sat back down next to Maria. Nico caught my eye and we both bolted out of the kitchen and into the front yard shirtless and shoelss, only in our sweat pants._

 _Poseidon's PoV_

 _Me ,Sally,Maria and Hades grinned and got our H-Phones and flashed to the barn and hid in Blackjacks empty stall.I heard the boys tripping over themselves and cursing eachother as they ran into our cameras lines of view. The boys were so shocked they froze in front of Blackjack ,Nightmare,Shadow ,and Shade ,as the last three had escaped because Jack had opened Nightmare stall. The boys stared at the wings of their beloved horses/Pegasi and the babies had grown to the size of yearlings last night while gainig their wings."So what ya think boys ?Nice suprises?"I ask while still recording . We all stood and stepped out of the stall. The boys turned to us in shock then ran at us and hugged me knowing I had blessed their horses."Oh yeah Hades gave them the ability to shadow travel."I say remebering my brothers contributions to my projects. Me and the women laugh as the boys tackle Hades in a hug.I sense the twins enter the barn._

 _"So boys you have discovred our secret,congrats!"Apollo says announcing his and Artemis's boys jump and turn around in suprise."Well will you accept your fathers genoreous offers ?"Apollo asked them._


	3. Chapter 3-Desicions and Suprising News

_Chapter 3_

 _Nico's PoV_

 _Percy and I looked at each other then nodded to our parents.._

 _"Great now,here are your bags,"Dad said snapping his fingers"plus a few extra things."he said slyly making me and Percy blush._

 _"Uncle Hades!"Percy whined cutely while his face tried to turn into a strawberry._

 _Dad turned to Poesidon and said "It's best you tell him before they leave and have to room together,Donny."Uncle P paled in a matter seconds but reluctantly grabbed Percy's arm and flashed away._

 _I glance at my dad curiously,he sighs and says"If and when you and Percy have sex please wear a condom,otherwise we will be raising mini yous' and mini Percy's."then flashes away leaving me to faint from shock._

 _Poesidon's PoV_

 _(Right after he tells Percy)_

 _My son just fainted after I told him he could get pregnant, I being the weird god I am ,well Im laughing my ass off .My brother flashes to my side and wraps his arms around me then whispers in my ear "Just wait till we tell them that Percy's mom is a daughter of Apollo and Nico's is a daughter of Hermes and ...you're pregnant ."Hades tells me giddily and I laugh at the thought while my brother/lover puts his hands on my magicly hidden swollen stomach as I flash my son to Nico's side._

 _Percy's PoV_

 _'That had to have been a dream 'I say shaking my head a little because I seem to have had this dream where my dad said 'Percy you can get pregnant'.I hear a groan and look over to see Nico lying there rubbing his head._

 _"Neeks did you have a weird dream?"I ask my boyfriend who nodded._

 _"Yeah something like my dad saying something along the lines of 'Percy can get pregnant'."Nico repiles sitting up . We shake our heads and walk to the paddock to bring the regular horses in for feed time._

 _I grab a sea green halter and black lead rope from a hook on the fence and go in to catch Mignight Madness,a fleet footed dark grey thoroughbred 1 year old filly.I easily catch her thanks to my dads connection with horses.I see Nico catch Moondance and Sunstar ,twin white Lipizzaners (Moondance is a boy and Sunstar is a girl) who were named by Artemis and Apollo(Storm vets).He leads them easily by black lead ropes and and one gold halter and one silver reach the gate at the same time and I open it for us. Once they are in we head to the second pasture to grab Moonlace ,a grey Lippizan/Thoroughbred 4year old mare,Solar Flare,a chestnut thoroughbred/lippizan 5 year old stallion,and Lunar Flare,a grey thoroughbred/lippizan 6 year old mare .After they got put up we caught the last four,Luna ,Solace ,Flare ,and Dancer. Luna and Flare are the thouroughbreds ,Solace and Dancer are the Lippizans, Luna and Solace are the mares, and Flare and Dancer are the stallions. They are all 8 years old and are the parents of Moondance,Moonlace,Sunstar,Solar Flare and Lunar Flare ._

 _(30 mintes later)_

 _Me and Nico walked back to the house for dinner .We were anxious to get in there because we needed a shower before we would be allowed at the dinner table ._

 _We bolted for our upstairs bathroom as soon as we walked in. See our bathroom is between our rooms so we share showers sometimes(But the parents dont have to know)._

 _The bathroom door shut behind us and we locked both mine and Nico's door .Then we turned to face each other and we could feel each others eyes on us. I grabbed the hem of my shirt and slowly pulled it up flexing my arms and sawying my hips seductivley, knowing that Nico was watching me. After I had comletly pulled my shirt off I moved to my jeans and undid the button and zipper ,then began to slowly shake my hips in order for the denim to slip right off my body. Now I stood naked in front of my boyfriend,having gone commando,waiting for his show._

 _He smirked and turned around . As he lifted the blue shirt up his back mucles rippled and my dick got harder and harder as he continued to strip for me untill his jeans fell and he was left in a black thong so I could see his gorgeous ass cheeks. By now my dick was leaking pre-cum and was harder than ever. Nico looked at me with begging kitten eyes and I held up a finger for him to wait a moment as I turned the shower on then I went and sat in the arm chair we have in here ,Nico walked towards me swaying his slightly curvy hips then he dropped in front of me and his mouth opend wide before he engulfed my dick entirely .I moaned loudly and bucked my hips up to meet the bobs of his head, a few minutes I came down his throat and we got in the shower. Once in I smirked and pushed him to stand on the wall,then I got on my knees and grabbed Nico's hips and grabbed the thongs waistband with my teath while letting my lower teath scrape his sensitive cock,causing him to moan,and pulled them alll the way to his ankles. By now he was writhing under my touch so I started jerking him off and sucking on his hard 9 inch dick untill he blew his load in my knees gave out at the end of it and he slid down to sit beside me_

 _I press a button on the side of the tub that opens a compartmant that holds mine and Nico's dildos and condoms.I grab my blue dildo while Nico grabs some lube I forgot we had in there a condom and his black dildo. I sit up on all fours then lift my dildo to my hole and push it in as fast and less painfull as possible while Nico slowly sits onto his as he roles the condom on to his cock and starts lubing it up as I ride my dildo._

 _In short we fucked each other so hard we passed out in the shower and missed dinner!l_


	4. Chapter 4-(So sorry

Please don't kill me people. I hate authors notes as much as everyone else but im informing everyone that if you want a story of mine to continue give me an idea or offer to adopt it because I basically have no inspiration for any of them but The 6.

The only way you could adopt my story though is if I like your writing style, your grammar has to be almost perfect and you have to update better than me. I love my stories with all my heart so if you adopt one I expect it to be amazing as you continue it.

"Yours truly, from the Underworld, SCS


End file.
